


~Kiss Me Again (Changlix)~

by RosePetalsAndRain



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cheek Kisses, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Lee Felix is a Little Shit, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, changlix, lee felix is a confident gay, like they dont just ship it, really really cute, seo changbin is a panicked gay, the rest of stray kids full ship it, they luxury cruise it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePetalsAndRain/pseuds/RosePetalsAndRain
Summary: 5+1 fic based on the iconic Changlix cheek kiss.Where Changbin kisses Felix's cheek five times, each time getting closer to his lips and further from his actual cheek, +1 time where Felix finally confronts him and gets the real kiss he's been craving for months.





	~Kiss Me Again (Changlix)~

**Author's Note:**

> me: I should write a new fic  
> me: *realises I have no changlix on my ao3* whAT IN THE FUCKETH   
> ME: gotta write gotta write gotta write

**1.**

“Changbin hyung and…” Felix glanced at Minho, receiving an acute glare from the elder which prompted him to finalise his already biased decision, “me.”

The whooping hoots received from Minho and Changbin prompted a nervous smile and chuckle from the youngest of the three as he turned sheepish but triumphant eyes towards the black haired boy.

“You love me, right?”

Changbin shook his head slightly in mild disbelief that JYPE would even allow something like this to air on a show. Sure, the members of Stray Kids evidently knew nothing about personal space; were always hugging and slapping each other’s butts; but a kiss? Hmm.

Kneeling up on his knees like a dog on its haunches, Changbin shuffled over to the freckled Australian and grabbed his face to keep him in place, laughing to himself as Felix wrenched away, laughing out of sheer nervousness.

“Keep still!” Changbin didn’t quite know how he felt about this whole situation, but knew that he had to get it done. One kiss and it would be over. One press of the lips, five seconds, and they would move past it.

Grinning to himself, Changbin leaned again, unable to contain his smile as his lips finally met Felix’s cheek, and Felix let out a loud screech.

_One, two, three, four, five…_

The elder of the two _threw_ himself away from Felix as soon as their limit was up, Felix doing the same as they both rolled about on the grass, screamed and laughed. Minho wore a beam of pure evil; eyes glinting with something that Changbin could only hope was the sunlight’s reflection.

It was only after the staff and camera crew had started to disperse after packing away all their filming equipment that Felix spoke directly to Changbin again, not counting the times they had to talk as a part of the filming.

“You have soft lips, hyung,” Felix said casually, flicking some orange locks of hair out of his face with a whip of the head. “I hope I didn’t make things awkward by choosing you over Minho hyung.”

Changbin laughed, surprised and a little awkward. “No, not at all. I’m sure Minho would have killed you if you had made him do that,” he joked back. Unsubtly, he chose to ignore the comment about his lips, not liking the way his heart leapt in his chest as Felix had said it.

_Fellas, is it gay?_

No, Changbin was certain that it was _not_ gay. It was just… a trick of the light. Yeah, definitely. He was simply pumped up on adrenaline after that… eventful… afternoon and was ready for bed. Yeah, that’s all it was.

Felix gave him a funny look before bidding him goodbye and skipping merrily over to Minho, who gave Felix that same devilish grin he had given Changbin only an hour prior and pulled Felix close, whispering something into his ear that made the younger boy laugh loudly and hit his arm playfully as Minho made unwavering eye contact with Changbin. The ‘dark’ rapper shivered suddenly and looked away. _Not gay._

\---

**2.**

The second time Changbin kissed Felix’s cheek, it was when he found the freckled boy in the dance studio late a night whilst taking a midnight stroll through the building to clear his head after a long night writing and producing music with Chan and Jisung. Changbin had announced that he needed a quick break to clear his head and left with the nods of the rest of 3RACHA, and once he was outside their room he sighed loudly, walking towards the dance studio without really thinking about it. His mind plagued with the thoughts of kissing Felix on the cheek even though it literally happened two months ago, Changbin was pretty certain of his feelings by now.

To be honest, he was a little panicked about it.

After two months of being able to mull over his feelings, Changbin had noticed that he had begun to see Felix a little… _differently._ He found himself appreciating the way Felix moved when he danced more; feeling his mouth go dry when he saw Felix all hot and sweating after a tiring day of intense training or when they got off stage after performing; feeling a now-familiar warmth build in his chest and stomach whenever the clingy youngster would come snuggling into his side for hugs and attention.

Maybe he wasn’t just _starting_ to feel this; Changbin had a feeling that these feelings had been here a little while longer than just the cheek kiss incident.

With these thoughts accompanying him as he walked around, taking deep breaths of air-conditioned air, Changbin suddenly became more aware of his surroundings, realising that he had somehow arrived at the dance studio that he knew Felix had been practising in today. Whether he was still doing so, Changbin didn’t know; but he hoped he wasn’t, as the Australian had been training in there since ten that morning and it was now nearing one a.m.

Pushing open the door with hesitancy, Changbin felt his heart sink to find Felix still in the studio, dancing his heart out.

How hadn’t he passed out by now?

“Yah! Felix!” he yelled over the music. Felix snapped out of his concentration-induced reverie and stopped his movements instantly, looking at Changbin as if he’d seen a ghost.

“Oh, hi Changbin hyung,” Felix walked over to the speakers to pause the music as Changbin closed the door behind him and leant on it. “What’s up?”

“You’re still up at one o’clock in the morning, dancing after…” Changbin paused for a second to count, “FIFTEEN hours of dancing training. You’re going to fall ill if you overwork yourself.”

“I’m fine, honestly,” Felix tried, but Changbin could see the bags under his eyes. The tiny yawn he was trying to hide wasn’t helping Felix’s case much either.

“Nope, not today,” Changbin walked over to the speakers and unplugged Felix’s phone before picking up Felix’s bag, which had a change of clothes, a towel and some high-energy snacks in it, and slung it over his shoulder, throwing Felix’s water bottle at him. “Drink up. And then we’re going home and you, Lee Felix, are going to _rest._ ”

Felix pouted. “I’m not done yet, hyung.”

“You can practise more once you’ve had at least a couple hours’ sleep and have eaten breakfast.”

“Then I’ll stay here and practice the moves to the songs playing inside my head,” Felix smiled cutely. “ _Or,_ you can kiss me again and I’ll come right along.”

Changbin narrowly avoided choking on his own spit. “You—what?”

Felix grinned again and poked his cheek twice. “You want me to rest, right?”

Rolling his eyes and ignoring his racing heartbeat, Changbin complied and pecked Felix’s soft cheek quickly before all but running out of the room, Felix’s laugh hot on his heels as he followed him at a slower pace.

“Thanks, hyungie!”

God, Felix was gonna be the death of him.

\---

**3.**

“Binnie Binnie Changbinnieeee~” Minho cooed, very out of character for the usually sarcastic member who despised aeygo, “come sit with me for a bit.”

“I’m already suspicious,” Changbin announced loudly but nevertheless complied and plopped down on the sofa next to his fellow member. Minho smiled a saccharine-sweet smile and wrapped an arm around Changbin’s shoulder, pulling him close as he simultaneously pushed him down to lean back into said furniture.

“What, is Jisung not here to give you attention at this point in time?” Changbin snarked, but there was no real bite behind his words. Minho laughed openly.

“Nah, he’s with Felix, Hyunjin and Jeongin. They’re probably setting something on fire again,” he said casually. Changbin’s eyes widened.

“On fire? AGAIN?”

“Anyways, I wanted to ask you something,” Minho carried on as if he hadn’t been interrupted by a very confused rapper. Changbin made a noise of indignation at his questions being ignored but otherwise let Minho carry on.

“You like Felix, don’t you?”

Changbin fought to keep his facial expression neutral. “Of course I do, hyung. He’s one of my best friends, all of you are.”

Minho’s grin only widened. “No, you _like_ him, _don’t you?”_

Laughing uneasily, Changbin sat up straight, pulling away from Minho’s hold as he pushed his head away from his eyes. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about, hyung.”

“I’ve seen the way you look at and treat him, dark boy,” Minho chuckled ominously. “Fellas, it’s pretty gay.”

“Oh, worm? Gay?” Chan wandered into the room holding a glass of water.

“Get the fuck off stan twitter, chrispy, you sound like a purposely embarrassing dad trying to ‘get down with the kids’.

“Oof, that call out, the tea is scorching,” Chan deadpanned, setting his glass down on the coffee table and sitting down beside the two. “What’s this about gay?”

“I’m interrogating Changbin on how gay he is for Felix.”

“OH. Pretty damn gay,” Chan concluded. Minho barked out a laugh.

“What did I tell you, Binnie?”

Changbin sighed. “Am I that obvious?”

“To us, yes. To Felix, no,” Woojin appeared out of nowhere holding a whole baguette. “If you want him to know, you have to spell it out for our oblivious baby. If you don’t, just keep going as normal and he won’t suspect a thing. Now Chan, come help me make dinner or I’ll bonk you with this baguette.”

With Woojin disappearing just as suddenly as he had appeared, and taking Chan with him, another member came into the room to take their place, downcast and teary-eyed.

“Changbinnie hyung,” Felix whined, moving across the room so he could straddle the rapper’s lap and drape his arms around his neck comfortably, “I lost at Mario Kart.”

“Aish, it’s okay, there are other times to win,” Changbin reassured him, glaring at Minho, who was watching the two interact as if it were a new episode of his favourite show.

“I know what’ll cheer our Lixie up, Changbinnie,” Minho smirked. “Give him a kiss.”

 _You have GOT to be kidding me, you little snake,_ Changbin thought angrily, dearly wishing the other was a telepath who could read his thoughts in that present moment. _I hate you._

Felix, on the other hand, had retracted his face from the comfortably warm cavern in Changbin’s neck at Minho’s statement, a pink colour dusting his cheeks as he, too, grinned evilly.

“A kiss?”

Changbin groaned.

“Come on Binnie, don’t want to offend little Lixie now,” Minho egged him on, thoroughly enjoying every moment with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“You’re a pervert,” Changbin told Minho before he slipped his arms around Felix’s waist, returning the embrace and leaning forward, pressing slightly puckered lips to the skin in between Felix’s cheek and his mouth. So, he got a little closer to his lips than last time. Sue him.

Honestly, the close-to-mouth kiss combined with the mutual straddle-hug was a little… _too_ intimate to be platonic at this point, Changbin thought. Seungmin seemed to think so too as he walked through the room to access the kitchen and snorted loudly, the nasally sound sounding very similar to ‘that’s gay’. Minho beamed at him, too, and nodded in agreement before leaning over to ruffle Felix’s hair affectionately. Changbin groaned again, this time internal.

It seemed that by this time, most of the members knew that his cheek kisses for Felix went way past the platonic boundary.

\---

**4.**

It was a cool night a few weeks later, and by some miraculous happening, all nine members were at the dorm by ten at night, ate together and were settling down for a night of rest. With preparations for revealing their next comeback impending soon, everyone knew that they had to be on their top forms in terms of health, both physical and mental if possible, as well as practise and script. It was tiring for them all, and Woojin had ordered that _everyone_ had to be home that night by half past nine at the very latest in order to get one last good night of rest before the familiar chaos began its cycle again.

Changbin was laying in his bed, eyes closed though his mind was wide awake. He knew he should be sleeping, but having a body clock that had a thoroughly messed up sleep schedule was hard to alter. Either way, he knew that his brain, at least, was getting some well-deserved rest even from just being in the dark room with nothing to work on apart from his own thought-stream.

Said dark room was suddenly illuminated by a thin stream of yellow light as someone cracked the door open. Minho, who had managed to fall asleep a couple of hours before, was disturbed by this despite having his blanket acting as a barrier and threw his arm over his face, whining uncomfortably. The light disappeared quickly; the door pushed shut with a quiet click as a deep voice uttered a similarly quiet apology. Changbin sat up in his bed, Gyu falling into his lap.

“Lix?” he whispered. Felix felt his way around the room until he reached Changbin’s bed; the whole ordeal being made harder than it should have been due to Felix’s eyes not yet being adjusted to the dark room.

“Changbin hyung?”

Changbin knelt forward and took Felix’s hand in his own, tugging him onto the single bed. “What’s up, Lix?”

Felix shifted around until he was comfortable, but didn’t let go of Changbin’s hand. “I can’t sleep.”

“Why not? You’ve been exhausted these past few days.”

Shrugging, Felix avoided Changbin’s eyes. “I just feel really homesick.”

Eyes softening, Changbin squeezed Felix’s hand. “Ah, Lixie. It’s okay. Soon we’ll be on tour again and we’ll be able to go back there, yeah?”

Felix sniffled, eyes becoming wet despite his efforts to stop them. “Yeah.”

“You’re not alone. You have all eight of us here for you at all times, okay?”

“Thank you, Binnie hyung.”

“Of course. Now I think we should both try and get some rest, don’t you?” Changbin left no room for argument as he lay back down. Felix shifted uncomfortably.

“Hyung, could I… could I stay with you tonight? Please?”

Changbin smiled although it was hard for Felix to make out in the dark.

“Of course.”

Scooting over on the mattress to give Felix more space to lay beside him, Changbin let out a winded _oof_ as the younger let himself fall forward with all of his weight to plop down on the pillows heavily. It almost reminded Changbin of when a baby was learning to sit up but didn’t quite have the strength to stop themselves from toppling over. Overall, an amusing sight.

After a solid minute of wordless negotiating over sleeping positions, the two finalised a comfortable situation for the both of them, both laying on their sides facing each other but saying nothing.

Changbin could hear Felix’s breathing beginning to even out, and relief flooded his system, glad that his dongsaeng was getting some sleep in a time of such exhaustion for them all.

He could feel his own eyelids beginning to grow heavy, too, and welcomed the feeling with open arms. It was only when his mind began to grow fuzzy that he felt Felix surge forward and snuggle into his chest, hair lightly tickling Changbin’s cheek.

“Thank you, Changbin hyung,” Felix whispered, almost inaudibly, as he shut his eyes with finality and a resolve to fall into deep slumber.

Changbin was only vaguely aware of his actions as he wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist to keep him in place and turned his head to press a kiss to Felix’s cheek again, as if it were routine and normal for them to be doing this.

It was… _strangely domestic_ , Felix thought as his heart raced, praying the rapper would be too sleepy to feel it from where their bodies were pressed flush together.

Meanwhile, Changbin hadn’t even fully realised what he had just done and had already slipped away to dreamland, wholly feeling the way Felix’s heart was beating way faster than what he considered normal but his dreaming self put that down to his imagination.

___

**5.**

Changbin seemed to be kissing Felix’s cheek quite often now, although fully counted the incidents had only happened four times as of yet.

It was obvious that their other members were only aware of three times; once on camera, once after being egged on by Minho who later yelled it at the dinner table, and once after Felix had blushingly whispered what had happened the night at the studio to Jisung, who had repeated it, loudly, out of shock to the entire room of nine members, causing both Felix and Changbin to flush to their cheeks and hide their faces.

They had learned by now to keep it a secret from every member, lest they wanted to get teased for hours upon the rest finding out.

Alas, it was all in vain.

Seemingly, too much time had passed without and ‘changlix _CONTENT_ ’, so wittily screeched by Jeongin one day, as everyone else voiced agreement and the two rappers in mention looked away bashfully.

It was now widely acknowledged throughout the band that the two had glaringly obvious feelings for each other but were both oblivious to the others’ heart eyes and also cowards, and were waiting with bated breath to see where the next moment of affection would strike.

The two both simultaneously and silently decided to not give the members that kind of satisfaction.

The group had a very rare free afternoon, and Changbin had decided to spend it curled up on his bed, snuggled in a cocoon made from his duvet, watching anime. The opening theme to ‘The Royal Tutor’ played through his earphones as he grinned to himself, enjoying not having any responsibilities to see to for a couple of hours. _Peace at last._

The peace did not last long.

Felix took it upon himself to burst into the room, door flying open as he took a battle stance in the doorway- before seeing Changbin’s attention being occupied elsewhere and stomping into the room poutily.

Plopping down next to the dark-haired rapper on the bed, Felix grinned, pressing his finger to Changbin’s full cheek before pulling away. And doing it again. And again. Repeatedly. So many pokes. Felix, please.

Changbin tugged out one earbud, not really annoyed but more curious to find out Felix’s motives.

“Yah, stop poking me.”

Felix pouted cutely at Changbin. “I’m not ganna stop poking you until you give me attention.”

Rolling his eyes, Changbin scooted over on the bed and held up one corner of the duvet, a signal for Felix to either join him or leave. Delighted, Felix took the former and slipped under the covers with the elder, laying his head on the pillow comfortably and popping the offered earbud into his left ear.

The two got through three episodes before Felix got bored again, and turned his attention back to turning on his side and staring at Changbin’s side profile.

The rapper’s chin was slightly doubled up from where he was laying down but looking at the laptop screen at the same time, and Felix giggled and poked his chin before moving upwards and booping his nose, eyebrows, cheek, and moving back around his face in the same respective pattern, enjoying the way that Changbin would scrunch his nose every so often or pretend to bite his finger when it neared his chin again. But otherwise, Felix’s actions were ignored.

“Binnie, I’m an attention whore, FEED ME,” Felix whined with a harder poke to his cheek. “Squish.”

Changbin rolled his eyes and propped himself on his arm for a short moment, just long enough for him to lean over and aim a kiss at Felix’s cheek. “Better?”

Frozen in shock, Felix merely nodded as Changbin lay back down, seemingly unaware to the fact that he had _just barely missed Felix’s mouth by millimetres._

Yeah, Felix was aware that every time Changbin had kissed him recently it had gotten further and further away from his cheek and ever closer to his mouth, but had Felix moved even a millimetre, he was sure that their lips would have met. Blood roared in Felix’s ears as he replayed the moment a few times, panicking slightly but also grinning like an idiot.

Laying back down slowly, Felix decided he was too wired to be awake- because you know, logic- and closed his eyes, allowing his head to loll to the side and press against Changbin’s shoulder before he let his mind wander off into dream-world, where he dreamt of cosy sheets and soft lips.

\---

**+1.**

It had become routine for Changbin to kiss Felix’s cheek, but never the other way around.

It was regular now; so often that even their fellow members got bored of teasing them about it. Simple things, kisses of encouragement, kisses if Felix sat down next to Changbin, even just as a form of greeting. Of course, the kisses kept straying ever closer to Felix’s mouth, but never on his lips. It was beginning to drive the younger a little mad.

“Just kiss him,” Jisung urged Felix one late night when the two September twins were having a cuddle night in Jisung’s bed. “It’s so obvious that you both have feelings for each other. Just tilt your face a little more when he goes in for one and bam, you’re kissing.

Felix had genuinely debated doing just that, heart pounding at the thought of being so bold.

But did he do it?... it’s a no from everyone.

No, Felix seemed quite happy to continue with Changbin’s now almost-mouth kisses, praying that one time Changbin would finally just go for it himself and press a kiss to Felix’s lips instead of right beside them. It was a yearning that could not be tamed.

“Hey, Lixie,” Changbin greeted as Felix threw himself dramatically onto the couch next to him, and he leaned forward to press another kiss to Felix’s face. Again, right next to his mouth: once they reached a certain proximity to his mouth, Changbin’s kisses had stopped getting any closer and stayed constant,; an estimated four millimetres away from his lips. _How maddeningly close, yet so far._

“Hyung…” Felix said, words spilling from his mouth before he had fully processed what he was about to say. His heart rate quickened and his system filled with sudden adrenaline as the sudden urge to end this in-between stage of kissing surged through his veins like fire.

“Hyung. When you started kissing me, you only kissed my cheek. But then they got further down and closer to my mouth… and then stopped. Why did you stop?” Felix said outright, surprising even himself at his bluntness. From the kitchen, two pairs of ears were listening in as bright eyes widened and filled with glee. It seemed as if things were finally moving along!

“I…” Changbin seemed to be at a loss for words as his brain short-circuited.

“I mean, I could have read this all completely wrong,” Felix rushed on bravely, “but I really like you, as more than a friend, and it’s been driving me _crazy_ these past few months when you’ve been inching closer and yet… never made the final move… unless you didn’t feel the same way?”

Felix felt the adrenaline leave his system as soon as it had entered, and he deflated slightly, realising what he had just said. _Whoops…?_

Changbin, on the other hand, was still silent and panicking. Felix, being oblivious and also panicked, but for other reasons, began to stand up to leave, but Changbin, seeing this, grabbed Felix’s wrist as quick as lightning and pulled him back down onto the sofa, wordlessly leaning in just as fast as he had pulled the younger into him as he cupped Felix’s face and finally, _finally,_ pressing his lips to the younger’s in a _r_ _eal_ , soft kiss.

Felix squeaked loudly in shock but swiftly melted into the elder, eyes slipping shut and all sense of being zoning into the feeling of Changbin’s _ever so soft_ lips pressing down gently onto his own.

All too soon they pulled away, both breathless and blushing but with matching smiles on their faces as slow clapping resounded from the kitchen doorframe, making them spring apart in fright.

“I can’t believe I witnessed the first kiss of Changlix, Chan owes me 5000 won!” Minho yelled excitedly and ran out of the room. Seungmin grinned at the two, holding up his phone, which he had used to photograph the event, and announced that he was going to send ‘changlix proof’ to the groupchat that the nine members shared.

“We can’t even have our first kiss without you guys being all creepy and watching,” Changbin complained, but his hand found Felix’s, weaving their fingers together. “Leave so I can reply to Felix’s confession. And I mean, _really_ leave. No lingering. Or else.”

Seungmin winked suggestively at Felix before silently fleeing the room, leaving the two truly alone together.

“Lixie, I like you too. I didn’t want to overstep any boundaries and properly kiss you in case you didn’t feel the same,” Changbin confessed and explained, “but obviously, you do, and have done for a while, as I have too.” He stopped to laugh. “We’re both idiots.”

“Idiots we are indeed,” Felix replied eloquently, squeezing Changbin’s hand slightly as he joined in Changbin’s sheepish laughter. “But at least it’s all out in the open now.”

“Yeah…” Changbin mumbled, looking down at their intertwined hands before looking back up, meeting Felix’s eyes with question in his own. “… boyfriends?”

“Boyfriends,” Felix agreed, nodding his head happily as a sunny beam appeared on his face, threatening to split it in half as he squealed. Changbin laughed at his – _boyfriend!!!_ -‘s antics and pulled him closer again, relishing in the feel of Felix’s lips on his own.

Not his cheek, not the corner of his mouth, his _lips._

And Changbin didn’t plan on stopping anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this at five to one in the morning and living my BEST LIFE
> 
> thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this! Please review! <3


End file.
